The Plaguebringer Goliath
The Plaguebringer Goliath 'is the sixth boss you will encounter in this mod. It's summoned with the Abomination, but can spawn naturally in the jungle at night after defeating the Moon Lord. It's a mech-hardmode version of the Queen Bee. This boss also have an custom boss theme. After you defeat this boss, Uelibloom Ore will start to generate in the underground jungle biome. The Fight '''Phase 1: Th'e goliath acts like an extremely powerful Queen Bee that can charge more quickly, fire powerful plague stingers and plague rockets, spawn plague bees that vary in strength and size, and will enrage if the player ever exits the Jungle biome. 'Phase 2 (Expert): '''At 70% life the goliath will spawn a shade of herself that has similar abilities to her own. However, the shade is nowhere near as damaging or threatening as the goliath herself, but it should be taken down as soon as possible to avoid getting obliterated by the onslaught of projectiles that happens while it's alive. '''Phase 3: A't 50% life until death the goliath has a chance to activate her Plague Nuke Barrage. This will be indicated by the message that will be shown in the bottom left of the screen, upon which the player has 5 seconds to get under something solid. Once the 5 seconds have passed a barrage of about 30 plague missiles will rain down from above and cause massive damage if the player isn't under solid tiles. ' '''Phase 4 (Expert): ' At 40% life the goliath will spawn another shade of herself. It is again highly advised to defeat it before bringing the battle to the goliath herself again. Phase 5 (Expert): '''At 10% life the goliath will spawn a final shade of herself. This is the most difficult part of the battle. '''All Health Levels: The goliath and the shade will both get FAR more aggressive as their health lowers. Exiting the Jungle for more than 10 seconds will instantly kill you AND cause the goliath to despawn.' ' '''Expert: '''The goliath will summon shades of herself at certain intervals. The goliath's projectiles gain damage boosts as her health reaches certain intervals (75%, 50%, and 25% respectively). The goliath has a FAR greater chance to fire her rockets as her health gets lower. The goliath gains a large defense boost as her health lowers, much like the Expert Queen Bee. The goliath's stinger projectiles explode. Tip: Fighting underground may be better since it will provide cover from her barrage of nukes and her projectiles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds3hvd-tneI - The Boss Music of the Plaguebringer Goliath! Drops * The Plaguebringer Goliath Treasure Bag (Only in Expert) * Malevolence * Mephetic Sprayer * Pestilent Defiler * Plague Staff * The Hive * Virulent Katana * Uelibloom Ore will spawn after defeat Lore Plaguebringer Goliaths used to be Queen Bees, until Yharim unleashed a bio-tech virus that rotted the bees out from the inside. Eventually the virus reached the bee's brain and made them fly to Yharim's lair to be fitted with Machine-Guns, plagued Flamespitters, Rotting Rockets, Holographic Devices to confuse a foe, and lastly, tough plating made from a Chlorophyte-Titanium alloy. Hornets were also effected by the Virus, and were outfitted with deadly, plagued stingers, as well as the same tough plating. But only the former Queen Bees were given the title of Plaguebringer Goliath. These abominations carried out some of Yharim's deadliest plans, and captured many a traitor for the Jungle Tyrant to feed to the Devourer. Entire hives became plagued, giving Yharim a mindless army of bees. Category:Hardmode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses